


Show Me Your Shadows

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swearing, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: There was no doubt about it. He was going to hell. But it just might be worth it. FP/Betty. Explicit. Slightly AU.





	Show Me Your Shadows

Crawl into my heart, take me apart  
Do what you please to me, I won't resist

 

 

* * *

 

He’d done his fair share of shitty things in his life. Some illegal, some just morally fucked up, but all of them shitty none the less. A troubled kid turned gang member teen doesn’t exactly paint any promises of a bright future. Knocking up your girlfriend at 16 and becoming a teen father didn’t help matters either and just amplified the spiral of crooked deed after crooked deed to try and get ahead and be something to one day make his kid proud of him.

That never happened though. Especially since his idea of what would make his kid proud was warped from the beginning and anything he was aspiring to be wouldn’t make anyone proud. He’d learned that now.

But if for some reason all the horrific crimes he had committed, lives he’d destroyed, or bodies he’d helped put in the ground still wasn’t bad enough and he still had a shot at entering those pearly gates when his life finally came to an end… well that definitely ruined now.

After this. After Betty _fucking_ Cooper. Yeah, he was going straight to hell. No question about it.

He wished he could say it was purely physical. Seeing her get undressed up on that stage did it. Or seeing her in a bikini when her and his kid were headed to the lake for the day. Hell, she had a body on her, he wouldn’t deny it.

That wasn’t it though.

It was a slow gradual change that started when he made the idiotic decision to let her continue to play house with his son against her mothers wishes. But it wasn’t like her mother could do much at the time, her daughter was almost eighteen and legal to make her own decisions.

 _Legal_. Fuck, he wished to God she wasn’t because then maybe shit wouldn’t have escalated.

Four months passed with her living with them before that god damned birthday. Four months of bumping into each other, nights watching TV together while Jug was off investigating whatever new drama was happening in town and changing the world. Four months of hand brushes and looks that lingered just a little too long.

He wasn’t stupid. He had known it wasn’t all on his end. He saw the way those curious green eyes widened and then stayed on him the very first time he had exited the bathroom fresh from a shower thinking he had been home alone. He hadn’t. When her eyes locked on his body and didn’t move away, he felt that stirring deep in his gut. And as her eyes slowly moved across his shoulders, his chest, down his stomach where the drops of water from his shower were running down to the towel he had hanging at his waist… his heart pounded like a school boy who was receiving attention from a chick for the very first time.

Only that definitely wasn’t the fucking case so his body needed to wise the hell up. She was a kid. And even worse, she was his sons, so that made her the most off limits chick in the world to him.

Yet, even as she finally bit her lip and turned away, cheeks flushing, his heart still raced. He saw her look back at him again out of the corner of her eye, her gaze directly on his towel and he prayed to God that even though he was more turned on in that moment of having her eyes on him than he had been in his entire fucking life, that the proof wasn’t showing.

He’d managed to mutter a sorry before turning and heading back into the bedroom to get dressed and nearly put his hand through the wall in frustration and anger.

What kind of man has those feelings for his son’s girl? A piece of shit _. That’s_ what kind.

After that he delved into Serpent business, stayed away from home and much as possible and even stopped sleeping there most nights of the week. But then she was at the club, at get togethers. Everywhere he turned, there she was. All blonde hair and green eyed and not nearly as shy as he had once pegged her to be.

She apparently held no embarrassment of the scene and instead it seemed to fuel something in her. Suddenly she was standing closer, sitting closer, striking up conversation when he was trying like hell to avoid her. But he couldn’t. The more he tried to get away the more she seemed to draw him in.

Things started to get tense between her and Jug. He was always out doing stuff with the serpents in his school while she would be at home doing homework, with him. Neither of them had said anything but he could tell by the way the two rarely even kissed anymore that things were going south and fast.

He wondered why she didn’t pack up and go home.

Then her birthday happened.

Her friends came over with a cake with eighteen damn candles tucked into it and he sat back with his beer and watched as the small crowd that had somehow crammed into their place sang her happy birthday. Watched as she closed her eyes and couldn’t look away from her mouth as she blew out every damn candle, having completely inappropriate thoughts about her lips. Each flame that went out, he felt his throat closing more and more as if those candles were the last thing standing in the way of her actually being legal.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Then she opened her eyes and they were instantly on him. As if no one else was there but them. Everyone else cheered and started talking. Someone grabbed the cake and took it away to cut it but they were all just a blur as she sat, eyes on him as if they the only ones in the room and God if it didn’t look like she was trying to tell him she was thinking in that moment everything he had been trying _not_ to think about for the past four months.

That’s when it got worse. Her hand would brush his as he sat next to her on the couch and neither of them would move it away. He found himself wanting to stay home and just be there when she was and it seemed her schedule suddenly became much of the same. They would talk for hours about the most random things and somehow it just seemed normal.

It seemed right.

Then it all came to a head the day before. She had been cutting up something in the kitchen when she cut her finger and yelled out. He grabbed her hand without thinking and put it under the running water, assessing the finger to make sure it wasn’t too deep before glancing over at her to find her stating right at him, her faces inches from his, green eyes blazing.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and he knew it had nothing to do with what had just happened and everything to do with how close they were. Awareness kicked in. It was impossible to be anything but flush against each other in such a tiny place. More than just their hands touching. Then her eyes darted to his lips and his heart dropped to his stomach. He knew it would have happened right then, he would have brought his lips to hers if they hadn’t heard his son opening the door and jumped apart.

He’d grabbed his coat and left without a word and hadn’t retuned that night or all day that day until now.

And now he was lying awake wondering what the hell he was going to do, Jug snoring away beside him and her sleeping just twenty feet away in the only room the trailer had. _His_ room. His _bed_.

God, he was going insane.

The creak of the bedroom door opening had him whipping his head around and his eyes met her green ones in the soft glow of light that cut through the dark from the street lamp outside.

His couldn’t breathe as she bit her lip and took a few steps forward, the bottom of her nightgown swaying against her thighs as she slowly tip toed down the hall to where he and his son laid on the pull out couch.

He opened his mouth but she quickly shook her head and her hand flew up to cover it, her other hand going to her own mouth, holding one finger against her lips, motioning for him to stay quiet. She backed up, finger still to her lips and waved at him to follow her.

This was it. The moment that was going to cement his place in hell. He knew it. But even that didn’t stop his body, still clad in his white undershirt and unbuttoned jeans, from rising slowly from the bed. He turned around and looked back at his son, hoping it would somehow give him the clarity to not follow her the rest of the way down the hall but as son as he did, all he could think about was how they could probably be talking right now and Jug wouldn’t even notice. The kid had slept like the dead since he was a baby.

He turned around and met her eyes again as she waited for him to make up his mind. He knew what was going to happen. He knew it was wrong. But God he couldn’t stop his legs from moving as he followed her down the hallway and into his room.

She shut the door and locked it before slowly turning around to face him, her back against the door, palms spread against it. Chest rising and falling, her breathing seeming to be as erratic as his.

“Betty…” he started, his voice low and choked, and was surprised to see her slowly smile at his words. As if him saying her name gave her some kind of pleasure.

“I have a question.” She whispered, pushing herself off the door and slowly walking the few steps over to him until they were only a few inches apart. She looked up at him under heavy lids, and he saw a bit of uncertainty behind the bold confidence they generally held. “Do you…” she took a deep breath and he found himself holding his as he awaited her next words. “Do you think about me?”

He couldn’t breathe. He was dying.

Before he could answer she was stepping closer, her hand moving up to lay on his chest, stomach to stomach, her face just inches from his. “Because I think about you. _All_ the time.” He watched as her eyes became more confident and a small smile made its way to her lips as she felt how hard his heart was pounding beneath her fingers on his chest. “Can I tell you a secret?” she whispered, barely audible.

He knew he should move. He knew he should step back, walk out the door and never let himself be under the same roof as her again let alone be in a locked bedroom with his son sleeping twenty fucking feet away but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. She had him completely under her spell.

He nodded his head.

“Sometimes when I’m lying in here… in _your_ room,” she glanced around the small room he had called his since probably before she could read. “I think about you in here with me.”

That was it.

His hands moved until they were on her hips and the next thing he knew; her lips were against his. Soft, warm, needy, urgent. It felt like everything was slowly clicking into place as his tongue shot out to separate her lips, and she granted him access with a gasp, meeting his tongue with hers. It was sweet. It wasn’t kind. It was hard, rough, and fueled by months of torture.

He picked her up and her legs instantly went around his waist as her back met the wall, a small thud echoing through the trailer but nether seemed to care. Her hands were everywhere, his face, his chest, tugging at his shirt until it was up and over his head and thrown across the room, and then they were running down, nails scratching across his stomach as his lips made their way up to her ear and down her neck, her head dropping to the side to grant him access.

Something in the back of his head was telling him he needed to stop, it was wrong. But the thought of it being wrong only made him want it more. Want _her_ more.

“Is this what you pictured happening? What you’ve been thinking about?” he found himself whispering in her ear as her feet hit the floor and his hand slipped under her night shirt, slowly making its way up her thigh, over her hip, and sliding teasingly across her belly. “Is this what you’ve been wanting?” he taunted.

He bit teasingly at her neck and then moved back, laying his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes and saw that she knew it was wrong too and yet that was making it even more of a thrill for her as well. She nodded, reaching out and taking his bottom lip between hers, sliding her tongue along it before moving back again. “Yes.”

His fingers bit into her hips as his other hand moved up further, covering her breast and catching her moan in his mouth, smirking against her lips and he rolled her nipple between his fingers, her hips bucking and hitting his. Her eyes flew open when she felt him hard and ready, her hand moving to his already unbuttoned jeans but he quickly grabbed her wrist, bringing it up over her head.  He clicked his tongue in reprimand. “Not just yet.”

Releasing her hands, he dropped down to his knees, watching her eyes go wide as he moved his hands up both sides of her legs, sticking his thumbs under the lacey underwear she was wearing and slowly moving them down her legs. With an unspoken agreement, she stepped from them and then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again, driving him crazy, as he lifted one of her legs to place over his bare shoulder.

He turned his head to slowly trail kisses up her inner thigh , trailing a single finger up her other one until he found nothing but hot heat. A guttural noise made its way from his throat before he could stop, noticing how wet she already was and when he slid a finger easily into her and she bucked against him, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Her hands fisted in his hair as his mouth covered her, his tongue darting out to lick, suck, tease, while his fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. He could feel her already on the edge, from month after month of buildup. She had been going just as crazy as he had. And that felt fucking amazing.

He flicked her clit one more time, drawing out a long moan from her as she pulled him even closer, her eyes widening as she looked down at him. He smirked up at her, his tongue repeating the action again and again as he watched her lose control.

“Shhh….” He told her when her moans and gasps started growing louder and louder. She’d been teasing him for months and it was an amazing feeling to finally be paying her back. And to know he wasn’t the only one committing the ultimate sin right now. She was right there with him. Maybe not as bad, but sinning just as well. “You don’t wanna wake your boyfriend, do you?” he taunted, tongue moving against her, fingers pumping even faster.

Her eyes widened momentarily before a hand flew p to cover her mouth. Apparently his words were all it took to send her over the edge and he kept his mouth on her, feeling her come apart against it as she stared down at him in awe. Apparently sweet little Betty Cooper had a thing for sneaking around and possibly getting caught. Who would’ve thought?

He kissed her inner thigh again before slowly moving her leg from his shoulder and standing up.

“FP…” she whispered, her hand moving to his chest but was cut off as lights filled the room, and the sound of a motorcycle engine broke through the silence of the night. They both turned to the window to the sound of an engine revving as someone did donuts outside while others laughed and cheered them on.

It was all it took to wake him back up to reality and the fact that while his son was a deep sleeper, he didn’t sleep deep enough to not have heard what was going on outside.

He quickly buttoned his pants and walked over to grab his shirt, throwing it over his head. He reached in his closet to grab an old pair of his boots, tugging them on before heading to the window and yanking it open, luckily on the side of the trailer opposite to the commotion. “Can’t risk walking out of this room and him being awake.” He said before swinging one leg out and turned to jump but stopped when her hand grabbed his arm.

He slowly turned to her and met her eyes, worried to find regret in them and knowing it would destroy his entire life if there was. Instead he found her giving him a small smile before her lips moved forward and captured his quickly, sweetly, before pulling back and looking at the door.

He drew in a deep breath, pulling at all common sense he had to keep himself from moving back into the room and finishing what they had just started. “Lock the window when I’m out.” Was all he said before jumping down and walking out into the darkness. He’d tell Jug he couldn’t sleep and left in the middle of the night. It wouldn’t be the first time. Just hopefully his son didn’t notice his boots still under the bed and question it.

Jesus, he just went down on his son’s girlfriend. With his son in the other room. In a trailer he had to share with them both.

Yeah, there was no doubt about it.

He was going to hell.

But fuck, it just might be worth it.

* * *

 

 

I've heard allegations 'bout your reputation  
I'll show you my shadows if you show yours  
Let's get it right dear, give a good fight dear  
We'll keep it all up behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Cat Pierce.


End file.
